With the Bad Boy
by SheWhoWillBeLoved
Summary: "Falling for me yet?" He began, a smirk forming on his face. I looked at him with a fake smile before dropping it. "No." "How about now?" He asked again, his face now inches away from mine. I rolled my eyes and groaned. He's going to be the death of me.
1. Chapter 1: Room 1438

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I cringed from the sound, rubbing my ear in the process and glaring at the phone hoping the one on the other line will see it and melt like a piece of chocolate.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Ayato? I said, I don't know. I don't have any idea where I am right now. If a road that leads to nowhere can be taken as an answer, then I'm currently there." I gritted through my teeth, raking my hands through my hair in the process.

Ayato sighed, seeming to notice the exasperation in my voice. I groaned, putting my luggage in a lying position for me to sit on and leaving my bag on the side. Glancing around I-don't-know-where-on-earth, trees and lampposts filled the path I'm currently on. Looking farther seems a long road which I'm too exhausted to walk. Heck, I've been walking for more than an hour now! This is all that taxi man's fault. I'm pretty sure that everyone who has a car or any form of transportation knows that before driving up somewhere, your tank shouldn't be close to empty and if it is fill it up by the gas station. . . Well, maybe everyone except him.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just that it's already dawn and-

"Yeah, I know. I may have lost my way but I haven't lost my eyes and brain, Alec." I cut him off, leaving him chuckling.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, y'know?" I rolled my eyes at his reply. "I know that. Do I have to remind you again that my brain is still intact?"

"Feisty. I like it."

"Oh my god. Stop it, Ayato or I'm filing for incest." I said whilst looking around for any cars driving here. God, I'm even willing to ride with pigs just to get home.

"Well, you should be lucky that I'm your brother. You won't see anyone as hot as me."

"You're at the bottom of my 'Hot Guys List', bro." I stated, chuckling at him.

"Anyway, can you not really pick me up?"

"Amu. Do I have to embarrass myself again into telling you for the umpteenth time that I can't even get outside? The door's jammed. I'm locked up."

I erupted into fits of laughter which resulted him cursing in the other line, again. He'd said it for three times already and it never fails to make me laugh.

"A while earlier, I find it so sweet of you offering to pick me up, now I find you just hilarious. Seems like your built is nothing against a door. No offense, but it's true."

"You're going to be so-

I groaned as the line and my phone went off. "Great! I lost my way and my phone too. Can this day get any worse?"

In just a blink of an eye and a roar of thunder, I'm soaked to the bones.

"Great. Just great." I muttered putting my duffel bag over my head, a bit uncomfortable with the containers of my necessities piercing my scalp. And believe me, it was a lot of help. Note the sarcasm.

After a few minutes of reciting 'How unlucky I am by yours truly', I shouted a 'thank you' to the gods above as headlights came blaring through the dark.

After throwing my duffel bag on the top of my case and silently cursing myself from doing so since some bottles of lotion or perfume might get broken, I walked to the center of the road, waving my hands in the air. As soon as the car came into view, I started jumping up and down in joy forgetting about the rain and the car that doesn't seem to slow down.

It really doesn't seem to slow down, at all.

I closed my eyes shut hoping for the impact, but nothing came. I slowly opened them and a blue lamborghini came into view.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" the one behind the wheel shouted as soon as he rolled the window down and let his head out, his eyes glaring at me. Looking down seeing that his car was only a few inches from my leg, made me return his glare with my own.

"Are you blind?" I retorted back at him.

"No, I'm not. If I am then I wouldn't be driving a car or even stopping just not to run you over and trust me, I'm starting to regret that I hit the brakes." he said, rolling his eyes.

I refused the urge to kick his car seeing that breaking my ankle wouldn't be worth it so I strolled to his window pane instead, looking at him face to face.

Taking a quick glance at his blue tousled hair, fair but slightly tanned complexion and dark blue orbs, I noticed that he was quite good looking, handsome even, if his eyes weren't piercing daggers at me.

"If you weren't then you should've at least slowed down even just a little bit, what if you did run me over?"

"Did I?" he replied smirking at me with his eyes no longer glaring but looking at me up and down.

I felt heat rush up to my face and I then shuffled uncomfortably, covering myself with my black blazer, now aware of my white shirt, fully drenched from the still pouring rain which just gave him an underwear peepshow.

I coughed, slightly regretting wearing mid-thigh shorts instead of pants, seeing that his eyes trailed down my bare legs. "My face is up here."

He looked up at me, smirk still intact.

"Do you know the Vera Apartments? Can you perhaps give me a ride there?" I asked him, hoping a bee would come by and sting his lips to get the smirk out of his face and for him to give me a ride, of course.

"Hmmmm." he placed his hand on his chin as if thinking. "No." he said flatly.

"Wha-What?" My jaw dropped, disbelief clear in my face.

"I said no."

"B-but, why?"

"Has anyone ever taught you that when asking for a request, you shouldn't forget the magic word?"

I rolled my eyes then composed myself. "Can you _please_ give me a ride to Vera Apartments?" I said through gritted teeth and embracing myself from the cold.

"U-uh. That's not it, babe." he said in a sing-song voice, clearly to irritate me more.

"Then, what?" I glared at him, hoping looks could kill.

"This is what you should say," he paused coughing for a dramatic effect. "Hot stranger with the most amazing face and body, please give me a ride to Vera Apartments and spend a hot night with me."

I scoffed. "E-Excuse me?"

"I'm giving you a chance here." he said, amusement clear on his face.

"You know what, forget it." I groaned, walking back to my luggage, thankful that my clothes are in the hard case one or else I won't have any dry ones left. I huffed, feeling the anger boiling up inside me. I'm regretting what I said earlier, he's not good-looking at all. He's nothing but a stuck-up jerk. He's an ugly monkey.

Wait, no. He's worse than a monkey, he's a-

"Come on." I shrieked at the sound of the voice, turning around seeing the guy once again with an umbrella in his hand, sheltering me with it.

"I thought y-"

I was cut off by his laughter which is so loud I'm afraid any sleeping animals nearby would be awakened by him. Glancing at him as he laugh his way to death, a green hoodie and a white t-shirt hugged his slim but slightly built figure perfectly with his denim jeans dangling low in his hips showing a bit of it's v-line. Even though he looks good, seeing him clutching his stomach from his fits, makes me silently wish that the ground will swallow him whole right now.

"Are you finished?" I snapped at him. He grinned, showing his pearly whites which seems to gleam under the light of the lamppost.

"You should've seen your face." Seeing that he's about to laugh again, I glared at him causing him to shut up.

"I know, it has a look of complete annoyance because of you."

"You know," he started taking a step towards me, stooping down to my height, his face just a few inches away from mine. "I could change that. It would be admirable to see you with a look of pleasure plastered over your pretty face."

My breath hitched. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and closeness, making him smirk from my response.

"Let's go, shall we?" I nodded as he grabbed my hands, making me stand up. He then wounded his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, making sure we're both covered by the black umbrella and we began walking towards his car. After making sure I was settled inside, he turned his back at me and hurried to grab my luggage, placing them at the back of the car. I then suddenly heaved out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

A strong but relaxing musk flooded my nostrils when I entered his car. A piece of fabric was placed on my seat, probably to avoid getting his black leather ones from getting wet. Bruno Mars' 'When I was your man' filled the air, suddenly making me droop from the exhaustion. I slumped down into the passenger seat, hugging myself to regain warmth. My eyes were slowly drooping and I was on the verge of falling asleep when the car door slammed shut, awakening my senses.

"Sorry about that." He muttered as he began to start his car. I started rubbing my arms and turned to face the window as he drove through the highway. He must've noticed what I was doing because he lowered the air temperature and threw his jacket on my lap.

"Thanks." I smiled at him whilst covering myself up with his jacket, giving me a nod as a reply.

The drive to the apartment was quiet and surprisingly fast. After he parked his car and got my things out of his compartment, I returned his jacket and muttered a quick 'thank you' and went towards the lift together with my luggage and duffel bag, thankful that the rain seemed to pipe down. I pressed the 14th floor button and gasped as I saw the same guy again with the umbrella on his left hand and his jacket hanged lazily on his right shoulder, showing his slightly tanned, muscled arms, joining me at the lift.

As the elevator landed at the 14th floor, I strolled out with my things on a trail behind me. I then looked over my shoulder and saw him, again.

"Are you stalking me?" I said whilst walking down the dark blue colored floor, looking for the room my brother fixed up with a prayer that my roommate is truly an angel like what Ayato said, not the other way around.

He scoffed. "I think your head is getting too big for your own good, princess."

"You do realize that you just spoke for yourself, didn't you?" I smirked at him, remembering his words earlier.

He just chuckled at my remark and went ahead of me. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he left and continued looking for the door with the number 1438 engraved on it.

As I glanced around, I was a little shocked at how simple but extravagant the place is. Crystal chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling with light cream walls which compliments the floor and dark brown doors.

 _1435\. . . 1436. . . 1437. . ._

"Okay, what in the world are you doing?" I stated, my voice stringed with annoyance.

"Do you have a mental deficiency or are you just that blind? I'm trying to enter my room." he said in a 'duh' tone making me want to punch him square in the face. And I'm telling you, the urge is strong

"Excuse me, but that is my room." I stated crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean it's your room? This is frea-" He suddenly slammed his mouth shut and stopped fiddling his keys for a moment and turned to face me, confusion clear on his face.

"Are you perhaps, Hinamori Amu?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, how does he know my name? "Yeah. That's me. How did you. . ."

I trailed off, putting things into pieces. He's at the same apartment, at the same floor and now standing in front of the same-

"Hi, Amu. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Nice to meet you, _roommate_." he said, smirking at me while extending his right hand.

I can't believe this. "A-Are you kidding me?"

He cocked his head to the side and lowered his hand, looking at me in the eye.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I stared at him, hoping for any signs of lies or bluffing but none.

None.

Oh, rug with a welcome sign, please eat me now.

 **/**

 **And that's the first chapter! Thank you for reading! It would be very much appreciated if you guys would leave a review. Feel free to pm me or anything. Thanks a heap!**


	2. Chapter 2: As wide as the door

"Are you sure you're not kidding?"

"Are you sure you're not deaf?" he raised his eyebrows at me, smirking a little.

"Wha-what?" My eyes widened at this.

"See? You are deaf. I guess Ayato forgot to mention that to me." He chuckled then unlocked the door, opening it wide and motioned his hands in a 'come in' gesture.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not deaf." Grabbing my luggage, I walked inside but stopped as soon as I saw how surprisingly clean and organized everything is.

 _Guess not all boys are messy, huh?_

"Uhm, excuse me. You're completely blocking everything." I jumped at his voice then quickly moved to the side, muttering a soft apology to him.

"Don't be sorry, my dear. It's not your fault you're as wide as the door." His long strides came to a stop then turned his head back at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, scratch that. It actually is your fault.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"I glared at him and felt my grip on my bags tighten.

"No, I didn't. You implied that to yourself."

I threw my head back in annoyance and faced him once again, narrowing my eyes in the process.

"Well then I'm sorry if your butt is just too huge not to even get pass me." I hissed, doing my best not to throw my suitcase at him.

 _Calm down, Amu. You just arrived here. You can't kill him. Yet._

"Amu." He chuckled to himself then took a step towards me. "Did you just check my ass out?"

I groaned loudly and walked past him, making sure my suitcase would roll over his feet. As I was passing by the kitchen, I saw a phone lying on the counter which I presume is Ikuto's, and remembered mine is dead. While having second thoughts whether to get it or not, I heard Ikuto's painful swearing from the living room and decided for the former instead but hollered a small, "I'll be borrowing your phone." which I don't know if he heard or not.

With the phone in my hand, I started to walk along but thought of which of the two doors are the way to my room. The one facing the kitchen or the one on the right? I then decided to go for the one in front of me and closed it abruptly, hearing Ikuto's noisy shuffling.

I flipped the lights open and sighed in relief, glad that I chose the right one seeing that it's mostly empty except for some furniture. I glanced at the room, smiling a little, noting how simple it is. Wooden brown boards adored the floor, same with the kitchen and the living room, probably also with Ikuto's room. The walls and ceilings are painted white and it mixes rather nicely with the pink curtains and the pink queen-sized bed which Ayato clearly picked out for me. A gray and black study table was placed at the right end of the room with a small wooden bookshelf beside it. All in all the room is simply neat, just how I liked it to be.

Fiddling with his phone, I smiled in triumph when I saw he didn't have any screen locks or whatsoever and proceeded to look through his contacts, pressing on a number and placing the device in my ear, balancing it with my shoulder.

After several rings, he finally picked up. "Hey Ikuto, wha-

"It's Amu, not that he-demon." I replied flatly as I started dragging my stuff to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, it's you. Thank God you're already there, Amu." Ayato sighed in relief and I heard a loud creak, assuming he just slumped down on the couch.

"I'm glad I'm home but I'm not really thrilled with who I'm with at home." I grumbled while drying myself off with a towel. I shrugged my blazer off, leaving me in just my damp white tee and teal-colored shorts. I hung my blazer by the clothes rack near my bathroom door, making a mental note to shower after unpacking my things.

"Come on, Amu. He's not that bad. Lighten up." I returned back to the edge of the bed and took the things out of my duffel bag, hanging it with my blazer by the racks.

"Lighten up? Really, Ayato? Lighten up? You told me he's an angel!"

"I said he's nice!" I scoffed at this, obviously because Ikuto's not even near to being nice. "Oh, the door's fine now, good thing I have a repair shop's number so, I'm practically free. Could you at least lighten up for your big bro?"

"That's the same as calling him an angel!" I retorted while unzipping my luggage and getting my clothes out from it, refolding it in the process. "Oh and I'm really happy for you. Ecstatic, really."

"He's not that bad once you get to know him, Amu." He replied, completely ignoring my sarcastic comment. I shrugged my shoulders, not really believing him. "By the way, I'm sorry again if I wasn't able to pick you up."

"Ayato, it's not a problem, really. I was just kidding with you a while ago. Plus even if you did get up early, two hours before your scheduled flight, as what you've said, it's still no use since well, something came up. And everything went fine in the end, so just refund that plane ticket and use it for your college fees or something." I then groaned starting to have a hard time balancing the phone and unpacking at the same time so I decided to put him on speaker, placing the phone down the table which separates the window from the bed.

Ayato's now about to start his first year in college, taking business management as his course. He, Ikuto, and Ikuto's brother used to live in this apartment since the three of them are in the same school. But now that Ayato and Ikuto's brother are moving to a university in Tallahassee, they have to move out as well, leaving Ikuto alone until you know, Ayato persuaded me to transfer schools and move out from my dorm back in Broward and live here in Miami instead, telling me stuff like he misses me so much and that so he'll be a bit closer to me even if his university is miles away and making me believe my roommate is just sugar and spice and everything nice.

"Thanks, Amu. By the way, how did you get there?" Grabbing the bunch of clothes, I strutted towards the built-in closet which is across the bed and placed them in the drawers, hanging some dresses as well.

"He-demon drove me here." I replied while getting my necessities which are splayed at the bed and placing them in the small cream-colored vanity table. I smiled a little, glad to be done.

"Awww, you already have a nickname for me, how cute."

I gasped in surprise as Ikuto barged in my room still in his former clothes, minus the hoodie.

"Is that Ikuto?" Alec called out as I stood from my vanity chair.

"Hey, man. Yeah, it's me. What's up?" Ikuto then casually laid down on my bed, smirking at me as he ruffled the sheets.

"Get off of my bed." I hissed but he seemed to pay no mind to me at all and just continued chatting with my brother.

"Everything's good here, Ikuto. Kazuto's still out with one of his girls. The view here's great, especially when you're just a door away from them." Ayato said, clearly implying something else.

"Really? I'm jealous man. I mean the only view here is your sister who likes rolling feet over and getting someone else's phone." Ikuto exclaimed while smirking at me.

"He-hey! I told you I'll be borrowing it for a while and besides, it's not my fault you're as wide as the door." I snickered, throwing his words back at him.

"Ouch, man." Ayato chuckled as I walk towards the side table drawer, looking for my charger which is with my other gadgets.

"I like her already, Ayato." Ikuto muttered as he slowly got up from my bed, locking his gaze at me. "She interests me."

"She's my sister, Ikuto. Have you forgotten about that?" Ayato's voice suddenly changed, his protective side coming out.

"No, Ayato." He began walking towards my door but turned around, and looked at me once again.

"And I'll try my best not to."

I shivered at his tone and the way his blue eyes locked into mine. There's something about the way he looks at me that just makes me feel so. . .

So vulnerable.

"IKUTO!" Ayato's shout cut me out of my thoughts, making me turn away from Ikuto's eyes. I walked towards the side table, busying myself as I rummaged through the drawer, looking for my phone charger.

"Calm your pits, man. Don't worry. I'll take care of your sister, so don't go all godzilla on me." He and Ayato then chatted a bit more, telling him to send his regards to his brother, Kazuto, then went out the door, hollering a goodbye to Ayato but not before telling me to return his phone after talking with him.

"So. . ." I started as I plug the charger into the power socket and to my phone, placed it on the table afterwards. "He's nice, huh?"

"Amu. Ikuto's nice, I mean, you two can really get along." He trailed off.

"I think I hear a but." I said in a sing-song voice and slumped face down on my bed, catching a whiff of Ikuto's cologne before I rolled onto my back.

"But," he sighed. "Okay, don't get me wrong, I trust him, I trust the both of you."

"But?"

"But, I don't trust your, you know. Uhmmm. . ."

My eyebrow raised at this. "What are you trying to say, Ayato? Spit it out."

"You know, uhmm. Since the two of you are alone and literally under the same roof and I'm just worried because, uhmm, okay. I trust the two of you. What I don't trust is your, you know, your raging teenage horm-"

"Oh my God. Stop. Shut up. Okay? Shut it. I get it, okay? Shut it." I cut him off, completely dumbfounded with what I just heard. He did not just give me a piece of the birds and bees talk. He did not.

"We-well, sorry about that, sis. But I'm just worried so even though this is definitely awkward to talk about, I brought it up because I care about you. You're my sister."

I smiled at his words, finding it so sweet of him. "Thanks, Ayato. That's really nice of you."

"Well, you're my only sibling so I don't really have a choice."

I scoffed, realizing I spoke too soon.

"Frick you."

 **/**

After talking with Ayato which ended up with me wanting to march up at his door and smack his head, I took a shower, getting rid of the sticky and not-so-fragrant smell of sweat and rain. After dressing up with just a simple light blue tank top and brown shorts with Ikuto's phone in my hand, I turned my door knob open then shut it, only to be met by a muscled naked back staring at me.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?"

I quickly turned around forgetting about the door, thus making my nose hit the hard wood. I rubbed and pinched the bridge of my nose to somehow lessen the pain while cursing myself and muttering words like, I'm an idiot, stupid me, and my favorite, I'm an idiot.

"What happened?" I felt Ikuto standing right behind me, his figure hovering over my small one.

"N-Nothing." Feeling my face heat up, I cleared my throat. "Don't you have any clothes to wear?"

He sighed then suddenly moved a step towards me, his voice low. "So that's why you're kissing your door. Scared not to resist me, huh?"

"I'm not kissing my doo-mmph!" I turned abruptly, too late to realize it's a mistake since he's just too close to me, making my face meet his chest.

"Of course you're not. You're currently kissing my chest." I felt him chuckling and hurriedly pushed him away, walking towards the living room and leaving his phone on the dinner table.

I patted my face, trying to cool it as I sat down. Hearing his steps, I then scooted over to the end of the couch and focused myself on watching the tv, ignoring him as he slumped down and draped both of his arms by the headrest.

"So, how did your trip go?"

I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're asking me about that?"

He bit his lip before answering. "Y-Yeah. I guess. Is there something wrong with it?

I shook my head no and looked back at the screen, not really comfortable facing him in his naked glory.

Well, not really naked, but still.

"Well, the bus trip was fine but a bit boring since it's a really long ride. Then the cab that I took died after just a few minutes of sitting there. After that, I've walked for I don't know how many hours 'til you know, you found me." I rambled on then faced him for a second. "Thank you by the way."

But before I even got the chance to face the tv once again, he held his palm up and fixed his eyes at me.

Motioning at his hand, I spoke. "What?"

"Well," he cleared his throat then faced me, angling himself so that his whole body is also facing me. "I did save you from the rain. I mean I did help you back there plus, you received a warm welcome from me, so I expect a reward for my kindness."

"You call that kindness?" I whispered to myself as I looked away from him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied as I scanned through the channels. "So how can I repay you for you oh-so-kind deed?" I rolled my eyes at this as I kept on pushing the button on the remote.

"Sleep with me."

The device almost fell out of my grasp as those words leave his mouth. I turned around in an instant and I was surprised I didn't get a whiplash.

"What the heck did you just say?" I snarled at him.

He chuckled at this, throwing his head back in the process. But as soon as his head faced me again, his chuckles earlier were gone and were now replaced by a deadly serious expression.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

I was startled by his sudden change and quickly looked away. Feeling my heart speed up, I gripped at my shirt and tried to calm it down as the words came stumbling out of my mouth.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?"

"You're afraid." He repeated, his voice strong. "If you weren't then you would've faced me right now."

"Or I just make you so nervous that's why you couldn't even face me longer than two seconds."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then look at me, Amu."

I felt myself tense up even more when he said my name. Swallowing the bile in my throat, I then took a deep breath and quickly turned to face him before I even got the chance to change my mind.

And right at that moment, that moment where my eyes met his, my conversation with Ayato suddenly rang into my head.

 _"By the way, Amu?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Ikuto's really nice-_

 _"Yeah, you told me that for the nth time."_

 _"Let me finish, okay?"_

 _"Sorry. Go ahead."_

 _"He's nice but be careful with him."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because. . ."_

 _"Because?"_

 _He heaved out a deep breath, a few seconds before he voiced the answer._

 _"He's not your typical kind of boy."_

 **/**

 **And that's the second one. Thank you so much for the reviews you've given in the first chap also to those who've added this to their reading lists, it really means a lot to me and it just made me so happy that you guys took your time with it even if some parts seem incomplete and lacks some things, but I already edited it so, thanks once again. I'll update as soon as I can. School's about to start but I promise to try my best to update Bounded and With the Bad Boy. Thanks a lot, guys. Take care. :)**


End file.
